


Lost in your head

by The_Ultimate_Nobody



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Amnesia, Blood and Injury, M/M, Suffering, Temporary Amnesia, Violence, sadly I have to let EVERYONE live which SUCKS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ultimate_Nobody/pseuds/The_Ultimate_Nobody
Summary: It was a standard case. A thief running through Bastion City, stealing items of Silver and Gold. The police couldn’t find any evidence or any way to get the thief, so they called Riz Gukgak, and in turn, he brought his friends.He may found a way to get the thief, but lost something else.
Relationships: Riz Gukgak/Fabian Aramais Seacaster
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	Lost in your head

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to draw this in a comic but I got lazy and I suck at writing but HERE WE ARE!!
> 
> IMMA MAKE EVERYONE SUFFER!! HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH
> 
> (Okay, I edited it, but Idk if the Grammar is right so uh, Any criticism is welcome ^_^)

He feels… nothing…

The air beneath him was nothing solid as if he was floating in the air. There was a moment of… pain bursting through his chest, tracking into his head. He didn’t react. The air flowing with him as he suddenly feels soft hands grabbing his shoulders, legs, and head. Hands that were alarming but it feels like to him… familiarity. 

“Riz…”

...that was his name… wasn’t it.

“Wake up, Riz…”

Wait, what was he doing?

“Hurry up and help him!” “Shouting won’t help!”

Distant voices in the air. 

He remembers. There was a case; a petty thief of silver and gold running through Bastion City. He was called for help. He accepted, and brought more help… his best friends. They were able to track the thief down, after watching them discussing behind an ally. Then a chase ensued. As the chase progressed, the more the thief’s move was sluggish in his physical attacks. 

But something was missing in the clues of his mind. The petty thief wasn’t just a thief of items, it was something else. Something that stirred inside him as he continues his thinking until— 

Riz opened his eyes, his eyes squinted at the brightness of the room. The voices hushed as the lights dimmed to a comfortable level. The goblin attempts to rub as eyes but a sharp pain jolted him in his arms. He hissed as a few gasps uproared. Using his other arm, he rubs his eyes. He feels the bed he was laying on steadily rising. 

“Riz?” A familiar voice.

“M, mom?” His voice was scratchy, a struggle to even say the word. There was a cold solid pressed in his bottom lip, and instinctively thought it was a glass of water. His friends worriedly watch as Riz drinks the whole glass, slightly coughing as he finishes. Riz opens his eyes again, his vision slowly cleared itself. He looks around the very crowded room.

“Uh-- What happened?” Riz asks,

An uproar of worried explanations, concerned questions, and banter of everyone trying to shush everyone else. Riz’s ears flattened against the sides of his head as his friends began to slowly realize they were doing. A familiar elven girl perked up, getting up from the spare chair and walking towards the bed Riz laid in.

“You were shot, by that thief. Remember?” She explained, slowly, “We didn’t see that he had spells of any kind so it caught us by surprise.”

“Right...Yeh, right Adaine.” Riz nodded, the clues rewriting itself and pinned inside his head. The thief was known for using physical capabilities, so a single spell out of nowhere wasn’t expected. 

“Kristen was the one who, uh-” Riz’s head muggled as the memory slowly cleared itself. Kristen and Gorgug was the one who responded faster when he was hit. “She and Gorgug got me, huh.” 

Gorgug offered a concerned smile, eyeing the beating monitor beside him. Riz followed his eyes widening as he traces the wires down to his sore arm and fingers. 

“Then...Fig was able to get a trace from the thief.” Riz finished the memory. 

“That asshole hasn’t seen the last of us!” Fig said, smiling brightly as she raised a paper, written of locations of where the thief may hit next. Riz laughed as Adaine suggest to hand the paper over, just in case she would lose it.

“But you okay, kiddo?” Sklonda asked, lines forming around her eyes and forehead.

Riz feels...fine. There was no leftover magic, no scarring of any kind on his body. Besides the minor headache, there is nothing out of the ordinary. 

“My head kinda hurts.” He responded, taking a moment to check himself.

“The nurses here are going to get the doctor, and from there we could see if you are REALLY fine.” Sklonda continued.

“I’m fine.”

“Hun, you got shot by a magic spell that even Adaine didn’t dedicate.”

“Wait… I did?”

Sklonda’s eyes filled with more worried, assuring to Riz the doctor will come here soon. The chatter continued, saying that Riz was out for a few hours and that everyone was worried, especially a certain half-elf. 

“No, I wasn’t!” Riz looked over towards him. He stood proudly next to the empty table, his arms crossed and an annoyed face. 

Wait…

“Yes, you were! You were shouting at everyone!” Fig exclaimed, a disbelief look on her face. 

What…?

“Everyone else was slow and I would’ve shouted at anyone if it was any of you, right The Ball?” He looked over at Riz, a soft and proud look on his face, waiting for an answer. 

“Wait, I’m sorry…”

He blinked, surprised but waited. The smile on his lips still stays. Riz lifted a finger, pointing at the gray-hair half-elf. 

“But who are you?”

**Author's Note:**

> TIME FOR VIOLENCE!!!
> 
> (I’m gonna TRY MY BEST to make this as much Fabriz as I can. I only tagged it cause.. reasons... but everyone is gay and fluff and I’mma destroy it)


End file.
